Break
by Nocturniquette
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge Submission. Word was "break". Sam and Dean are running from the baddie when Dean gets taken. All E/O submissions will be in this story.
1. Break

Summary E/O Drabble Challenge. Word was "Break". Here is my entry. Dean and Sam are running from their adversary when...well...Sam breaks.

* * *

They were running as fast as they could. Sam was in the lead, Dean right behind him. Their footfalls echoed softly through the dusky woods as they ran from the beast. Turns out their ghost was actually a vampire. A very pissed off vampire that they had accidentally awoken from its slumber. They didn't have the necessary equipment to deal with a vampire on this hunt because, hey, they weren't expecting one to be there. What they needed was in the trunk of the Impala; which was at least a couple hundred feet away from their current position.

'Come on, just a little further!' Sam thought as he chanced a glance back at his older sibling. Dean wasn't there.

Sam abruptly came to a halt. The silence in the woods was suddenly deafening. No sound other than his ragged breathing tore through the air.

Dean was gone.

Something inside Sam **breaks** at the sudden quiet. But he knows Dean is still alive. And he will do everything in his power to get him back. That's what brothers to do after all.

* * *

And here is my horrible E/O drabble challenge entry lol.


	2. Literal

Summary: Chapter 2 For the E/O Challenge. Sam goes off in search of Dean.

Word was "literal".

* * *

He stands there for what seems like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds before he kickstarts himself back into gear. Dean was missing and Sam had to find him...before the vampire took what he wanted from his brother.

Grabbing the machete, Sam cursed as he looked through the trunk of the Impala. They didn't have any Dead Man's blood with them this time. He had vaguely remembered Dean mentioning that they needed to get some before they started this hunt. Damn it! Of all the times to run out!

Next time, Sam would take what Dean said **literally**. Especially when it came to a hunt.

Sam loaded the shotgun with silver bullets. It wouldn't kill the vampire, but it should slow it down some. Hopefully enough that he could decapitate it.

Sam looked around at the eerily silent woods before he walked into the gloom. He only had one chance at this. If he failed...Sam shut his eyes. No. Dean would be fine and he would get him back. This vampire was going down.

If only he knew what he was getting involved in...

* * *

And here's the second part. Drabble will probably be done in another one or two parts. It's okay if I use the challenge in this way right?

I know that I'm supposed to be using in the word as is, but it's so hard gah! Lol, sorry guys. I'm trying.


	3. Fool

Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge. Word was "fool".

Sam catches up to the vampire. He's a Winchester. You woulda thought he'd be used to this by now...

* * *

He was a moron. A damn **fool**. How did he not see this coming? Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he instead observed Dean from across the room still who was still unconscious. Dried blood marred the right side of his face, and Sam just knew that Dean's short hair was hiding a nasty head wound. So far that seemed to be the list of injuries that Sam could see, but thankfully he had seen no bite marks on his throat as of yet. However, that could change at any time.

Sam had tried already to rouse Dean, unsuccessfully, for the past ten minutes now. He would never admit it, but Sam was starting to panic. Dean always responded to his voice. Always.

Sam looked up and over toward the door when he heard footsteps approach toward the room they were chained in.

A figure, tall and lanky, came through. He smiled when he saw Sam, his red eyes glowing with hunger lust. Sam shivered involuntarily.

"So...it seems I have been graced with the Winchester brothers..." the vampire began.

Sam said nothing.

"Nothing to say? That's alright. I can talk plenty for the both of us." The nearly 7 foot vampire smiled again, revealing pearly white fangs in the semi-lit chamber.

"So...do you want to tell me why the two of you are snooping around my territory...hunter?" The vampire said as he approached Dean.

Sam tensed in his chains.

"We were just looking around." Sam said with a tight-lipped smile.

The vampire threw back his head and laughed. It was a dark foreboding sound and Sam hated it on pretense.

"The famous Winchester brothers just happen to come into my territory to "look around?" Come now Samuel, I think you can do better than that." The ponytailed vampire traced a long fingernail gently down the side of Dean's face which had the blood on it.

He brought the digit up to his mouth and engulfed it. Sam nearly hurled at the sight of the vampire's blissful face.

Wait. How did he know who they were?

"How do you know us?"

The tall vampire stepped away from the still knocked out Dean and approached Sam.

"I know many many things Dear Samuel...after all I am the first vampire that was ever created..."

Sam gaped in shock.

"Your Dracula?"

* * *

Sorry the submission is so long, but Sam grabbed my pen and demanded it to be longer since Dean is well...unavailable at the moment. He wanted everyone to know that Dean will be okay and he'll find a way out of this...predicament...err...next week. In all seriousness though, I really did try to cut down on the words but it just wasn't happening. (I blame Sam.) Anyway, hope it was a good one and you all enjoyed it! :D


	4. Worship

Summary: Sam and Dean escape Dracula. Trouble ensues as it always inevitably does with these two...

Word was "worship."

AN: Thank you to everything who's read or reviewed this story! It is truly inspiring and very appreciated!

* * *

"So, Samuel Winchester...whatever shall I do with you and your...brother?"

"For starters, you can let us go so I can kick your ass." Dean's voice startled them both.

Sam and Dean's eyes met. Wait a second. _Did Dean just __**wink**__ at him? __What the hell was he up to?_

Dracula floated over toward Dean who met his gaze with his challenging hazel eyes.

The Romanian smirked, his fangs showing as he lovingly traced the side of Dean's face. Sam tensed as he watched the interaction.

"Hmmm...no fear. Surely you are aware of whose house you now inhabit?" Dracula said as he continued to gently trace the elder Winchester's face.

Dean smiled, but said nothing.

Dracula eyed the curious creature in front of him. The elder brother held no fear in his eyes and he could discern nothing from his facial expression. Most interesting.

"In the days of old, you mortals came to me and **worshipped** the very ground I walked on. I then bestowed my gift upon my devout followers. They became my Chosen."

Sam didn't like where this was heading.

"These Children of mine were very special. They were special like you Dean. My gift made them better. I can make you better Dean. All you have to do is let me."

Sam really didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

Dean stared at Dracula for a long moment before he said the words that Sam never would have thought he'd ever say.

"I'll join you. But only one condition: You let Sam go and you don't harm him."

Sam's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No! Dean! NO! Don't you do this! Don't you dare do this to me!" Sam yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Dean did not look at him.

Dracula smiled and nodded. "As you wish. Your brother will be released and I will not harm him. You have my word."

Sam couldn't believe his ears; Dean had just made a deal with the devil. And Sam knew why: him. He was the reason that Dean would ever stoop to the level he had.

Sam tried one last time to gain Dean's attention. "Dean! Please! Think about this! What would Dad say?!" Sam yelled desperately as Dracula set about unshackling him.

He saw Dean flinch slightly, and the words Sam was going to continue to shout got stuck in his throat at Dean's penetrating look.

The look in his eyes screamed "trust me."

Sam stared and then nodded, lowering his head.

Dracula noticed none of their by-play and soon Sam found himself free and being led none too gently from the room by another vampire that had suddenly appeared.

True to his word, Sam found himself outside of the decrepit house in a matter of minutes. The other vampire had given him a look of hunger but had refrained from attacking much to Sam's surprise. The unnamed vampire had simply melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

He looked around and took off running.

He didn't get very far when a sudden explosion knocked him off his feet and threw him to the ground.

After a moment of disorientation, Sam heard footsteps and angry shouts echo out across the woods.

"What did you do?" Sam yelled as he ran along-side his brother.

"Now is really not the time for a share and care Sammy!" Dean said back and together the brothers burst from the gloomy woods onto the side of the freeway.

"Where's the Impala?!" Sam asked, breathing a little hard.

Dean frowned and pointed. Up ahead, on the other side of the road was Dracula and the mysterious vampire servant that Sam had met earlier along with several Shadow Dogs.

Behind them was the Impala.

* * *

Sorry, I can't help it really; leaving you all with cliffhangers. It seems to be the highlight of my life at the moment. Hopefully the cliffies are making you want to read more and not less...anyway, thank you for reading!


	5. Grim or Grimm?

Summary: Word was "grim." Things quickly go from bad to worse. Poor boys!

AN: So so sorry for not updating in the last three weeks, but RL has been pure hell; my mother has been in the hospital for a week, and I have been sick with a bad case of the flu for the other two. Well, I'm back now and things are looking up!

Again, sorry for not updating.

* * *

Dean and Sam had escaped the vampires. Barely. And with several more bruises and scratches then they had previously. Stupid vampires.

Now, they were sitting in the Impala, Dean driving despite his concussion. (Sam had one now too so it was a moot point to point it out to Dean anyway, so Sam stayed silent on the topic of who was supposed to drive.)

"Where are we going?" Sam asked quietly. Dean shrugged and didn't reply.

Sam grimaced. He hated when Dean did that. It either meant Dean was hiding something from him or he was in pain, or quite possibly, both. As if their day hadn't been bad enough already what with Dracula and his crazies. Stupid vampires.

Sam sighed and looked out the passenger window. He blinked when he saw a black shadow traveling along side of the road at the edge of the woods. He blinked again and it was gone.

What the—what was that? Sam peered through the window trying to see in the twilight and frowned when he found nothing. Had he just imagined it?

Sam swung his head around and looked at his brother. Dean gave no sign that he had seen anything. Sam's frown deepened. Was it a side effect of his concussion? Shaking his head slightly, Sam focused his attention on the woods outside his window once more.

Dean's sudden exclamation of surprise had Sam jumping in his seat and turning his head to see what had startled his brother.

Only he never got that far.

The Impala swerved viciously, slamming Sam's head against the window which spider cracked under the sudden and unexpected pressure.

He lost conscious immediately.

Too bad Dean wasn't as lucky.

Dean was acutely aware that he was heading right toward a massive tree at a high rate of speed. His last act of defiance before they crashed was flinging himself over Sam in a vain attempt to save him from further injury.

From afar, red eyes watched the twisted wreck with something like fear in its bright eyes.

Things were **Grimm** indeed...


	6. Midnight

Summary: In which Sam and Dean run into some unexpected help...word was "midnight"

* * *

The car crash was devastating. The Impala lay mangled in a crunched up heap of metal and leather, Sam and Dean's unconscious forms lay inside the twisted wreck with no hope of getting out on their own.

From afar came the Grimm with the yellow eyes who approached closer to the wreckage.

The big black animal made a low keening wail, his yellow eyes never leaving the mass of metal in front of him.

The animal continued to make that low wail until it sensed it's master's presence quickly approaching.

"_**Midnight**_, what have I told you about Calling in the wilds in the day-" The female quickly trailed off when she saw the wreckage. She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

She walked over to the destroyed vehicle and peered inside. Her silver eyes widened in alarm as she could feel the energy draining away at a moderate pace from the two trapped inside even without her spell.

"Good boy Midnight. Now Call Svenna here. We need to get them out. Now."


End file.
